Our Heartache
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: Bella and Edward now have their own place and Jobs. But Bella falls pregnant again and is horrified to find Lauren working with Edward. Will it be a happy ending or will Lauren split them up once more? MAY RE-WRITE.
1. Good Mistake

**A/N: Set 1 year after 'My Heartache and Yours'. **

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**Yes, it's here! OUR HEARTACHE!**

* * *

"Da-Da-" Caleb attempted, Edward and I were knelt facing him.

"Come on, baby" I smiled, he just squealed at us and clepped his hands together.

"I don't think we're going to get anything from him tonight, love" Edward chuckled, I smiled.

"He _is_ only a year old, and you're probably right." I said "Come on, you" I smiled as I lifted Caleb up, he rested his head on my shoulder.

I gently placed him in his crib, he reached his small arms up to the mobile, I switched it on, and he smiled and waved his arms around trying to hit the small animals on it.

"Goodnight, Caleb" I whispered, kissing his forehead.

I shut the door quietly and slumped next to Edward on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek,

"I love you." He whispered, I giggled and felt myself blushing.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, before kissing his ear.

Suddenly, he put his arms on my waist, then he cupped my face and kissed me, very passionately. He sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt,

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked,

"I love you, Bella." He said simply,

"Edward, Caleb's only one," I said, he shrugged, "Suppose I get pregnant again," I added.

"We'll be careful." He shrugged again, I scoffed.

"That's what you said the first time, and look what happened." I said quietly, looking at Caleb's door.

"Look, that was an accident then, we _will_ be careful this time." He said, was he begging?

"Edward..." I sighed, thinking of Caleb, "he's only one." I repeated.

"He's asleep, and I promise we'll be careful." He whispered, as he began kissing my cheeks.

"Only if you promise," I smiled...

----

I awoke the next morning with my head on Edward's bare chest. I sat up and looked at the clock, 8:10. I groaned and got out of bed, put my slippers and dressing gown on and went into Caleb's room. He was awake, playing with the toys attached to his crib, he looked at me an squealed,

"Hey little guy," I smiled, I lifted him out and tickled him, "You hungry?" I asked him, he squealed again, I chuckled.

I carried him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair. I went to the fridge and got out two pots of baby food out for him. I put them on his high chair and stood back, he laughed,

"You can decide, here." I picked them up and held them in front of him, he put his arm's up and tried to grab the chocolate one. "Chocolate it is"

I got out a spoon and pulled up a chair to feed him. I suddenly heard a laugh, I turned and saw Edward stood at the kitchen door,

"What?" I smiled,

"You were cut out to be a mother." He said, he pulled up a chair and sat with me,

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I fed Caleb another spoonful,

"Why do I say that? Look at him, he loves you to pieces," He chuckled.

"He's my world," I smiled, looking at Caleb, "You _both_ are my world," I jumped when the phone rang,

"I'll carry on feeding him, go on, it's probably the Shopping Queen." He joked.

I stood up and ran to the phone, and just to annoy Alice, I waited a few more rings, it was like I could hear her shouting at me through the phone. I picked it up after a few rings,

"Hello?" I asked innocently,

"_You know who it is, Bella,_" Alice said, I chuckled.

"I know, Alice, I'm joking." I laughed.

"_Anyway, so, are we still on for today?_" She asked,

"What were we doing today?" I asked, I was genuinely confused,

"_Edward didn't tell you?_" She asked, I glared at Edward,

"No, he _didn't _tell me, what did you have planned?" I asked, as Edward pulled an innocent face.

"_I was thinking I'd take you to that new mall in the city centre,_" Of course, shopping. "_Then maybe lunch, too?_" I chuckled.

"Sure, Alice, sounds like fun." I lied.

"_Great, I'll pick you up at... say, 10:30?_" I smiled,

"Sure, Alice, see you then."

"_Bye_." She said cheerfully,

I pressed 'End Call' and sighed. I put my phone on the kitchen counter and sat back on the chair as Edward handed me Caleb's breakfast. He kissed my cheek and jumped up quickly.

"What's the matter?" I asked,

"I'm going to get ready, I'm meeting Emmett and Jasper." He told me, I smiled.

"Okay, love you." I said,

"Love you, too." He said as he ran up the stairs.

After Caleb had finished, I lifted him from his high chair and carried him upstairs. I sat him on his changing station and dressed him the t-shirt Jacob had bought him when I was pregnant with him. He looked adorable in it.

When I was changed, I got Caleb in his car seat, and drove to La Push. I decided to let Caleb spend the day with Jacob, his godfather, and probably the closet thing to a father he almost got.

Jake saw me coming, and ran to my truck.

"Hi Bella, hey Buddy!" He said to Caleb, who just waved his arms around.

"Hi Jacob." I said, as I got out of the car an got Caleb out, too.

We went inside and let Caleb sit on Jacob's knee.

"You want anything? A drink?"

I shook my head "I'm meeting Alice, thanks for the offer, though."

"No problemo." He said, ruffling Caleb's hair. He had Edward's bronze hair now.

"Well I'd better get going," I said, standing up, "Be good for Uncle Jake." I said to Caleb. I hugged him and sat him on the couch.

I headed for the Cullen's house, where I was met by a very impatient looking Alice. It was funny. She skipped to my truck and got in, I set off and waited for the talking to begin,

"So, I was thinking maybe lunch after the shopping, then back to my place to try them on?"

"Sure, okay." I said.

"Why do I sense bordem?" She asked.

"Bordem? No, I was just thinking about last night."

She gasped, "Why? Tell _all_!" She demanded.

"It was nothing special, unplanned definatly, but..." I paused.

"But what?"

"Well... weird. Because the last time we did it was when we conceived Caleb." I explained.

"So.. a year. Wow." She said quietly.

It did seem a long time. But it didn't really matter to me nor Edward. Of course in Alice's case, she would probably die with either shopping or sex with Jasper, the same with Rosalie and Emmett, without the shopping.

* * *

**Enjoy chapter 1? If you did, PLEASE review it. I want more than 150 reviews for this story! **

**I Know nothing special happened in this chapter, but it was will get interesting. But if you haven't, please read My Heartache and Yours now!**

**Review, maybe?**

**ESBMF x**


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**This chapter is set... ooh, a few weeks later... try 10 weeks later. Yeah!**

* * *

"Love?" Edward called through the bathroom door. I was too busy throwing up to answer him. "Bella, are you OK? Can I come in?" He asked again.

When I'd done, I brushed my teeth over five times to get the taste away and flushed to toliet, then I went out.

"Bella, what was wrong?"

"Nothing, I just threw up. Probably something I ate." I said.

"Are you sure, do you need to lie down?" He asked, I'm sure _this_ was close to harrassment.

"Edward, please, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you don't feel too good, I won't go into work." He said.

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Edward, I am fine, I promise." He smiled.

"Okay then." He said.

After Edward had gone to work, which was a lot later than normal, I made Caleb and myself some lunch. After that, Caleb played in the living room with the TV on.

The doorbell suddenly rang, it was Alice and Rosalie. Caleb loved Rosalie, and I think Rosalie enjoyed his toys more than he did. I sat down with Alice and made us coffee.

"Bella, you don't look so good, are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm fine now." I answered.

"Now? What do you mean?"

"I was sick this morning, probably something I ate." I said, sipping my coffee.

"Okay." Alice said, she didn't seem convinced for some reason. "Bella, how long ago was it since you and Edward, you know." I smiled.

"Um... a few weeks back now. Why?" She just stared at me, then I realized what she meant, "Oh... no. I'm not pregnant." I chuckled.

"Bella. It's possible, I mean, you're throwing up, have you had cravings?" She asked.

"Since when did you have a medical degree." I muttered.

"Just answer the question." She demanded.

"I've been eating alot more strawberries." I shrugged. She just nodded.

"I think you should get a pregnancy test, Bella, just to make sure." She suggested. "We'll get one today, okay?"

"Fine." I sighed.

----

Rosalie agreed to look after Caleb whilst Alice and I went to the chemist. We bought two to make sure. When we arrived home, I went upstairs to do them both.

After two minutes, I called Rosalie and Alice up, I couldn't face it on my own.

"What does the first one say?" Alice asked.

I turned one over and it said positive. "Positive."

"Okay, if the second one is positive, we know that you're pregnant. If it says negative, we go to Carlisle." I nodded.

I turned the second one over, "Positive." I smiled.

"Bella. You're pregnant!" Alice exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Rosalie smiled.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

Alice and Rose insisted I called Edward immediatly, I wanted to tell him when he got home to surprise him, but Alice insisted. So I got my cell out and dialled his number in,

"_Hello_?"

"It's Bella, Edward."

"_Oh, hi Love_,"

"I um... have something to tell you." I looked at Rosalie and Alice, who had permanent grins on their faces.

"_What is it, love? Were you sick again?_"

"No, no. I'm... I'm pregnant." I couldn't help but smile.

"_Seriously? Oh My god, Bella that's fantastic!_" He exclaimed. I laughed.

"I know. OK, I'll see you tonight, when we can celebrate properly, I love you." I blew him a kiss over the phone and put the phone away.

I turned to Alice and Rosalie again, still with their permanent grins. They screamed with happiness and both wrapped their arms around me to hug me.

**----**

Night came, Caleb was in bed and I was in the living room waiting for Edward. _5 Minutes. _I chanted in my head. Of course, at that moment the phone rang, obviously being Alice.

"Alice, wh-"

"_Is he home, yet?_"

"No, 5 minutes."

"_Oh. Well... call me when-_" The door opened.

"Gotta go, he's home."

I put the phone down and ran into the hallway, to see Edward, with a blank expression. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, his face still blank.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I... we have a new employee at work." He said.

"And?" I said, confused.

"It was-" He paused. "It was Lauren." I scoffed with disbelief, but he was genuinly shocked. It was true.

"You're kidding?" I chuckled. "Don't let that stuck up bitch get to you, don't let it come between _our_ family." I smiled

"Mmm." He said, "Speaking of family, you're walking for two now!" He grinned, putting his hands on my stomach.

"I know." I chuckled. "When Alice first suggested it, I was in denial and hated the idea, but when the tests were positive, I was happy. I... I was glad to be pregnant."

"So you're not mad?" He asked.

"Mad? Of course not you big idiot." I joked, kissing his nose.

* * *

**Awwh. You like? If so, there's a button below, press and REVIEW!**

**Love ESBMF x**


	3. The Good Times

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**Well I'm back at school, which means homework and 5 hours+ away from a computer, so don't expect quick updates like I had with 'Breath'.**

**However, today was a snow day, which equaled no school, so I had spare time to write this chapter.**

**This is set a week or so later. S'got Jacob in it now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I was on cloud nine when I found out Bella was pregnant again. We'd told Caleb, we think he knew what we were talking about because he squealed and clapped his hands like he usually does whenever he's happy.

Of course, Bella was going to be giving up work in a few months time, so I was working overtime.

But the downside of work now, was Lauren. She was at the desk opposite to me and it creeped me out, when she first arrived, it didn't believe it. But when I saw her face to face, it scared the hell out of me.

----

"Edward, you coming for a drink after work?" Danny asked me. He was the closest friend I had at the office.

"Maybe, I want to be at home with Bella," I answered. "Since she's pregnant and all."

"Oh congratulations, man." He smiled.

"Thanks."

I leaned back in my chair to relax. Suddenly I got an IM, from Lauren.

**Hi Edward. I overheard Bella was pregnant again. Lauren.**

I sighed and typed back.

**_Yes. What's it to you anyway?_**

She replied back quickly.

**Just want to say congratulations, to you anyway. **

I didn't bother replying back, she'd already split me and Bella up once already, and I want to be there for her this time. I stood up and went to the coffee machine, but felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Lauren.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"You know what I want."

"Lauren, I have a family with Bella now," I began, she frowned, but then pouted. "Don't give me that look. You and I will never work, so drop it."

I walked away back to my desk and slouched into it, sipping my coffee slowly.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

* * *

"Ma-Ma-" Caleb attempted to say. But he gave up, clapped and giggled.

"Oh you little monster." I lifted him up, "You don't have to grow up yet." I kissed him and put him on his play mat again.

I went into the kitchen and got out a bag of strawberries that I'd bought, and sat down on the couch. Alice was right - definite craving! I was just about to take another bite of one when the door bell rang. I put the bag down and went to the door.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

Jacob chuckled. "Hi Bella." He hugged me back.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, come in." I offered.

He stepped in and went into the living room. Caleb had somehow got to the strawberries and had began eating one - well, if you count it being dribbled down his t-shirt. Jake lifted him up and tickled him,

"Hey C-Man!" He said, Caleb laughed.

Jake put him down and sat next to me on the couch.

"We need to catch up, so, how have you been?" He asked.

"Um... well, throwing up, eating strawberries..." His face turned concerned,

"Are you sick?" He asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

"No, no." I said, lowering his hand. "I'm pregnant, again." I smiled. This time, I didn't know what to expect from him.

"Pregnant?" He repeated, I nodded. "That's... that's great, Bella. Congratulations." He smiled, I hugged him again.

"You're not... mad are you?" I asked cautiously, he scoffed.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, because I'm with Edward again." I shrugged.

"Oh, Bella. I'm not mad at all, I'm happy for you." His smile grew larger, which made me feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled.

"Does um... Edward _know_ about it this time?" He joked.

"Of course he does." I chuckled.

He slid off the couch and went to play with Caleb, handing me back my strawberries. I suddenly felt a cold sweat set, I threw my hand over my mouth and ran for the sink.

"Bella?" Jake asked, his voice had the concerned tone to it again.

"Sorry, I ju-" I threw up again, into the sink.

I felt Jake pull my hair back. When I'd done, he hugged me tightly. "Sorry you had to see that." I mumbled to him, he chuckled.

"Relax, Bells." He whispered.

* * *

**Not much of a cliff hanger really, but oh well. Next chapter is set a few months later, don't know how many yet thought.**

**Review, maybe?**

**ESBMF x**


	4. Rather You than Me

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**You'll be surprised how much I'm planning on making Lauren ****try and ruin things for Edward and Bella :)**

* * *

**_"L-O-V-E just another word I'll never learn to pronounce."  
3OH!3 and Katy Perry, 'Starstrukk'_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rather You than Me  
Bella P.O.V**

* * *

Weekends. The best part of the week. I get to sleep in, and Edward's at home. I turned over and curled up against his arm, which he automatically put around me. I opened my eyes slightly to see him staring up at the ceiling,

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, my voice croaky from sleep.

"You." He said simply.

"Really?" I asked again, my voice was clearer now.

He turned his head, "Of course, love." He kissed me, and I sat up a bit.

"You know what today is, don't you?" I said, he shook his head slowly. "The first ultrasound!" I reminded him, playfully smacking his arm.

"Oh, yeah." He smiled.

"Excited?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"Of course I am, I never got to see Caleb's ultrasounds, so this will be new for me." He smiled. A wash of guilt flooded me.

"It _was_ your own fault." I muttered.

"I know, and I've said sorry for it." He whispered. I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get Caleb dressed." I said, putting my dressing gown on.

"Why?"

"The ultrasounds at eleven thirty, it's now ten thirty. And we need to drop Caleb off at Jacob's place." He went under the duvet, so I threw a cushion at him.

"Ow!" I heard him say, it was muffled from the duvet.

"That didn't hurt."

"I does when you're tired." He moaned, I just laughed.

----

After we'd dropped Caleb off, we headed straight for the hospital. Edward wanted Carlisle to do the ultrasound, but I wasn't too fussed who did it, I just wanted to see my baby.

We parked up and went into the reception of the maternity ward of the hospital. We saw Carlisle walking through,

"Carlisle." Edward shouted, he looked over and smiled.

"Hi you two, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Bella's having an ultrasound." Carlisle smiled again, "She's pregnant again."

"Congratulations." He said. "Well, you'd better come with me, then."

We followed him to an office, where an ultrasound machine was. We sat at the desk first, I saw Edward look impatient, I chuckled to myself. Carlisle sat behind the desk,

"OK, I just need to ask if you've had any abdominal pains or cramps recently??"

"Nope. Just the usual morning sickness." I smiled.

"Don't worry about that, that'll go away soon." He told me. "OK, ready to see your baby?" He asked. Edward and I glanced at each other and nodded in unison.

I laid down on the bed and lifted my shirt up to show my stomach. I held Edward's hand. Carlisle squeezed some of the gel onto my stomach and placed the ultrasound wand onto it.

After circling it around, we saw it. Our baby. I smiled widely.

"Wow." Edward breathed, "Is that... the baby?" He asked.

"Yes, it's only a fetus at the moment, but yes, that's it." Carlisle said, pressing a button which printed the picture out.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" Edward asked again.

"It's a bit too early yet." Carlisle answered.

"Wow." Edward repeated.

----

We sat in the car for a while, looking at the picture in more detail. "It's so... tiny." Edward said.

"I know, it reminds me of Caleb's first ultrasound." Edward flinched, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK, honestly." He smiled, I kissed his cheek.

* * *

**4 Months Later **

* * *

My bump was starting to show now. Caleb would sometimes put his hand on it, and smile widely at me. Alice had already bought me an array of maternity wear - any excuse to shop, she'd take it.

Of course like anyone would, I hated the bump. It wasn't because of the baby, it was because it made me look fat, despite the maternity clothes. But Edward loved it, and said it was beautiful.

Edward was now working less than usual, to be with me and Caleb more, because when the baby arrives we'll all be too tired to even talk to each other. But Alice had other plans, and was taking me shopping every free minute _she _had.

Today was one of those days. Except today, we sat in my living room. Edward had taken Caleb out, so it was just us girls.

"Bella," Alice began, I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What would you rather have, a boy or a girl?" She asked, putting her hand on my stomach.

"Um... either." I shrugged.

"Well, I would _love _a niece, I can't shop with Caleb." She said.

"Caleb's one, he can't even say it." I chuckled.

"You know what I mean." She smiled.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Edward had a key, unless he'd forgotten it. I stood up and went to the door. I unlocked it and my jaw dropped. Lauren Mallory.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, she chuckled and looked at my bump.

"So he wasn't lying. You _are_ pregnant." She said, nasally as usual.

"So? What are you here for anyway?" I asked again.

"To see Edward." _What a bombshell. _I thought.

"He's out, with our son." I said, my teeth gritted together and wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"Son? When did that happen?" She asked, spitefully, and her voice was aggravating now.

On cue, Alice came from the living room, her expression mirrored mine when she saw Lauren. Enter demon pixie.

"Lauren? What the hell are you doing here?" Alice snapped.

"What _is_ your problem?" Lauren shouted.

"You know what my problem is!" Alice screamed.

Lauren suddenly shoved past me, elbowing my stomach. I immediately knew what she might of done. I felt myself begin crying, ignoring Alice and Lauren's shouts. I slid down to the floor, with my arms still around my stomach.

"Bella?" I heard Alice ask. I looked up to see them both looking at me.

"Alice." I sobbed. She looked at Lauren, who actually looked concerned, and knelt beside me.

"What's the matter, is it the baby?" She asked, looking at Lauren.

"Maybe." I whispered. She looked at Lauren again,

"You shoved past her, you selfish bitch!" Alice snapped at Lauren.

"Stop arguing, can you just call Ed-"

Suddenly, Edward came in. His smile instantly vanished when he looked at Lauren, he gasped when he saw me. He also knelt down next to me.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"That bitch shoved past her to get in!" Alice said angrily, glaring at Lauren.

"We need to get you to a hospital, Alice, call Carlisle." Edward ordered. "You'll be OK, love, both of you will." He whispered to me.

----

Alice was driving at high speed to the hospital, as Edward insisted on sitting at the back with me, with his arm around me the whole time.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"No." I sobbed. I assumed no pain was a good thing.

We arrived at the hospital, and both Alice and Edward walked beside me into the hospital entrance. We saw Carlisle and Esme waiting by the front desk. They ran over to us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Lauren elbowed Bella, but she claims it was an accident." Alice said.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked again.

"No." I said tearfully.

"OK, lets get you to ER." Carlisle ordered.

* * *

**Bah! Another cliffhanger.**

**To settle something for Iceblondie, Bella and Edward haven't had sex for a year was because they didn't want another baby, of course Edward promised this time that they would be careful. **

**Review, maybe?**

**E.S.B.M.F x**


	5. Pink Balloons

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**I know, I'm eager to know what happens even though I wrote the damn story XD**

**

* * *

**

**_"It was those 3 words that saved my life."  
Cheryl Cole, 3 Words_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pink Balloons  
Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I didn't know what to feel. Anger; angry at Lauren for doing this, Worry; worrying for my baby's life, or Fear; scared of what the future brings. I was sat in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper, who had arrived after Alice called him, and Esme.

Carlisle had told me not to get my hopes up too high, because most of incidents like this don't end well. All I could do was pray.

All I thought of how Bella was feeling. The same as me, maybe? I glanced up at Alice and Jasper, who were whispering quietly, and Esme was reading a magazine.

Carlisle came in, I bolted up, tears forming in my eyes.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Bella and the baby are," I prepared myself for bad news. "Fine, they are both fine." He said.

"What? Oh my god! Really!" Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"When Lauren elbowed her, Bella had her arms around her stomach." He began "She protected the baby from any harm." I laughed with happiness.

"Oh my go- Can I see her?" I asked,Carlisle smiled again and nodded.

I followed him to her room, half running I was that happy to see her. When he opened the door I ran to her bed, she was still crying, but this time it was with happiness.

"Oh Love." I smiled, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I was so scared, I thought- well, I thought we'd lost her." She cried. Did she just say _her_?

"_Her_?" I asked, she nodded.

"We're having a girl." She whispered tearfully.

"Oh my god." I said, suddenly feeling my eyes water up too. "A- A daughter." I smiled.

Just as I kissed Bella, Rosalie came in, followed by Emmett who was holding Caleb, tickling him whilst Caleb was laughing. It was actually quite funny. Rosalie hugged Bella,

"Oh I'm so glad you and the baby are OK." She said.

Emmett put Caleb on the end of Bella's bed, "Me too, Bells." Emmett added. Caleb crawled up to Bella, who hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"It's a girl." Bella said, Rosalie's eyes widened, but I don't think Emmett knew what she was talking about.

"Oh Bella!" She squealed.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, with a very amusing look on his face.

"Bella and I are having a girl." He still looked confused. "A daughter." I added.

"Oh! That's great! Congrats you guys." He smiled, I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

----

Bella was sat with Caleb on the couch, of course Caleb was playing with two cars he had whilst Bella watched TV. I hated leaving Bella alone now.

"Are you sure you'll be OK?" I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you're being overprotective." She said.

"Will you, though?"

"Of course, you idiot. Now go, you're going to be late!" She smiled.

"OK," I said. I kissed her cheek and then ruffled Caleb's hair.

I set off to work. My first thing to do was confront Lauren. I parked up, and headed into the building. I reached my desk and saw her at the coffee machine with a few women who worked here. She glanced over, and started coming over.

"Edward, I-"

"Just the person," I began, "You're lucky, Lauren, _very_ lucky!" I said through my teeth.

"What?" She asked.

"Bella didn't lose the baby, in fact she's spectacular." I said.

"Bella's spectacular?" She asked again.

"No, the baby, we're having a daughter." I said. "Why were you at my house, anyway?"

"To see you." She began, "I love you." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lauren, when will you see that I _don't _love you. I never have, and I never will."

"Why did you sleep with me then?" She asked, her smugness and arrogance was back in her nasally voice.

"You know why. It was you're fault, you got me drunk!" I whispered angrily, trying not to attract attention. "You know what, forget it!" I sighed, sitting down.

I waited until she walked away and relaxed in my seat. I decided to write down some girl baby names, even though, knowing Bella, she would have already picked one.

* * *

**I already have a name in mind, thanks to my beta and a very long P.E lesson (Lol) But if you have any suggestions, feel free to add them in your review. And the reason for the Chapter being called Pink Balloons is because Bella and Edward are having a girl, again, thank-you to my beta for that XD**

**Oh, and just for my beta... R.I.P Monty the Snowman :P**

**Review, maybe?**

**Love E.S.B.M.F x**


	6. Pink, Blue and Yellow

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**Chapter set a couple of months later, so Bella is 6 months pregnant.**

**Oh, and apparently Kellan Lutz said that in eclipse Rob's abs will dominate Taylor's pecs. Oh yes they frickin' will XD**

* * *

**_"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"  
Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars_**

* * *

**Chapter 6:  
Bella P.O.V

* * *

**

I tucked Caleb into his bed, and turned his mobile and night-light on. I was six months pregnant now, and my back was taking all of the hits. It ached so much! I went back into the bedroom, where Edward was sat reading. I sat on the bed and put the covers over my legs and sighed.

"You OK, love?" Edward asked, putting his book down.

"Just my back, it aches so much." I told him.

"Only three more months left of it, don't worry." He smiled.

He put his arm around me, so I leant my head on his shoulder. He put his book on the nightstand and handed me a piece of paper. I sat up again and chuckled.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My name ideas." He said.

"I already have one." I smiled, I felt myself blushing.

"I knew you would." He chuckled, "So lets hear it."

"Emily Mae Cullen." I said. He smiled.

"I love that, it's adorable." He smiled, kissing me. I suddenly felt _Emily _kick.

"I think Emily likes it, too." I smiled, putting his hand on the spot where she kicked.

"Aw." He smiled, he moved closer to my bump, "I love you, Emily." He whispered.

----

The next day, Edward had to day off, so we went to shop for baby clothes. I couldn't give Emily Caleb's old clothes, especially since they are boys clothes. Edward put Caleb in his car seat, and we set off to the mall.

"Edward," I said,

"Yes?" He replied.

"You don't mind if... I mean if you don't like the idea, it's fine, but... you don't mind if I ask Jacob to be Godfather, do you?" I asked, he chuckled and smiled.

"Of course he can be." He said. He said yes?

"And Alice as Godmother?" I asked, he nodded.

"Sure thing, whatever makes you happy." He smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered.

We arrived at the mall. Edward pushed Caleb's push chair, and followed me. I first lead him into a maternity clothes store that I'd become particularly fond of thanks to Alice. After, we went into some baby stores.

"Pink?" He questioned.

"Yes. What's wrong with pink? We are having a girl, Edward." I smiled.

"I know. Blue used to be a girls colour, you know." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Well, we live in the 21st century now, and pink is a girls colour, and our daughter is wearing pink, well, mostly pink." I said, handing him a few pink baby tops.

"You've caught the Alice disease!" He said, pretending to be scared. I chuckled.

"Believe me, I'd be the last person to catch the Alice disease." I smiled.

"It's hormones, then." He guessed.

"Maybe, Edward." I chucked.

"Can we at least get her something... I don't know, not pink?" He asked.

"OK, you chose something _non_-pink." I said, he smiled.

We swapped places so I was behind the push chair, and he was at the clothes. He turned around and held up a yellow pair of scratch mittens, I smiled and nodded.

"OK, you win. She'll wear pink and _yellow_." I said, putting the mittens on the clothes pile.

When we'd finished. We had lunch and went home. But on the way I wanted to ask Jacob if he'd be Emily's godfather. Edward parked up and I went to his door. He answered.

"Hey Bel- Oh." He paused to stop hugging me.

"What?"

"You're... huge." He said.

"Oh, right." I smiled, putting my hand on my stomach. "Anyway, I need to ask you a favor."

"Ask away." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well... I was wondering if you'll be Emily's godfather?" I asked.

"Who's Emily?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think, moron!" I joked.

He looked at my bump. "Oh- _Oh! _A girl. Congratulations and of course I'll be her godfather."

"Thanks Jake and... you can hug me, you know, just not as hard as usual." I chuckled, allowing him to hug me.

* * *

**My cousin wore scratch mittens. And the thing about Pink being boys colour is true, got it from QI last night xD Ad yes, I will make chapters longer 3**

**Review, maybe?**

**Love E.S.B.M.F xx**


	7. Our Heroes

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**I thought I'd have Bella visit Charlie's grave. If you forgot, in My Heartache and Yours, he died :'(**

**Set 1 month later (my beta wants time skips in it)**

* * *

**_"You can find love, If you search within youself, and the emptiness you felt will disappear."  
Mariah Carey, Hero_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Our Heroes  
Bella P.O.V**

* * *

Today was one of those days where Edward was working, so I had to find a way to keep both Caleb and I occupied. Usually I would drop Caleb off at Jacob's for a few hours and endure a few torturous hours shopping with Alice. But today, I decided to spend the day with Caleb.

I got out his toy box, full of his bears and baby things.

He held up the blue bear Jake had bought him before he was born, "Jay!" He smiled. That's what he called Jacob, although he couldn't speak properly yet, it was adorable.

"Yep, Jay." I smiled, getting out some rattely keys for him. I decided to try and teach him to say 'Dada', for a surprise for Edward. "Caleb, can you say Dada?" I said, he looked at me an clapped. "D-a-d-a"

"Da-" He had his eyes wide and staring at me. "Ada." He said. I chuckled and he squealed.

I emptied the box onto the floor and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." I said to him.

I went to his room and gathered a few of his other toys, and began downstairs. When I got into the living room, I gasped and dropped the toys, as I saw Caleb crawling towards the coffee table.

"Caleb you're crawling!" I exclaimed. I picked him up and hugged him, "Oh, well done." I said to him, kissing him all over his face like only a proud mother would.

I put him down, picked up the phone and dialled Edward's number in.

"_Edward Cullen,_" He said in a very serious work tone.

"It's Bella." I smiled.

"_Bella? Are you OK? Is the baby-_"

"No, no. It's not the baby. It's Caleb, you'll _never_ believe what he did just now!" My smile turned into a grin.

"_What did he do?_"

"He crawled. I went to get him some more toys, I came downstairs and he was crawling."

"_He crawled! Oh my god, that's adorable._"

"I know, you'll see tonight. Anyway, I won't keep you much longer. Love you."

"_OK, I'll see you tonight. Love you, too._"

I put the phone down and turned back to Caleb, who was at the other end of the living room. There was no stopping him now, he'll want to crawl everywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey." I said, lifting him up again. "I'm going to hae to keep an eye on you, arn't I." He smiled.

I looked at the mantal and saw a picture of Charlie. "Shall we go visit Grandpa?" I asked him, he clapped.

----

We arrived at the cemetary. We stopped off to get some flowers from a flourists. I put Caleb in his push chair and balanced the flowers on the hood. The gravestone still looked fairly new, considering it's nearly a year since his death.

I saw some fresh flowers there already, the card said Renee, my mom. I put mine next to hers.

"Hi dad." I said. I looked at Caleb then back at the gravestone. "Well, as you may or may not beable to see, you're going to have another grandchild, a granddaughter to be accurate."

I saw that some of the inscriptions were a bit muddy, so I knelt down and wiped the gravestone. I cleared the top first, that said his name and underneath was my name and Caleb's. I felt my eyes tear up, so I stood up.

"I'll um... see you later, dad." I whispered tearfully, turning back to the car.

I fastened Caleb in and set off home. As I drove, I drove past my old street. I could see a new family had moved in, they had children, with the bikes and footballs in the front yard, and the large people carrier in the driveway.

I drove on and eventually arrived home. I put Caleb in the living room and decided to call Jacob. I needed a friend now, and not one that decided shopping was the answer to everything. He agreed to come over, so I put Caleb down for his nap. Jacob soon arrived, alone.

I answered the door, and chuckled at his hesitation from hugging me like he usually does, I nodded and he carefully flung himself at me.

"It's always good to see you, Bells." He said.

"I know, same to you." I replied, "Come in." I smiled.

He sat on the couch and scanned the room, then leant back.

"Where Caleb?" He asked.

"Having his nap. You hungry, thirsty?" I asked, he shook his head.

"So, anything to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. Caleb crawled, this morning in fact." I said, his eyes lit up.

"Really? See, just like me." He said proudly.

"Right." I chuckled.

"How's Emily." He asked, putting both his hands on my bump.

"Figety, but good. She kicks alot more, now." I admitted.

"A lot more than Caleb did?" He asked, I laughed.

"Not as much as Caleb did, no wonder he's crawling so soon."

He spent the rest of the day with me. We mostly talked about Caleb, but Jacob played with him when he woke up whilst I made dinner. Edward was working late so he stayed for dinner, also. I left him with Caleb when I went for a shower, and when I came down they were sleeping, Jacob was laid out on the couch with Caleb tucked safely next to him. I put a blancket over them.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

* * *

**Not a cliffhanger, I know, most of you don't like it when I do that. In Edward's POV next chapter, but should I do another time skip, if so, how long? I like your opinions. **

**Review, maybe?**

**x**


	8. Bad News of a Different Kind

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**Time skip: 2 months later (no more, I promise)**

* * *

_**"Wish I could turn back the page, re-write my point of view, save all the time you waste."  
The Saturdays, Forever is Over.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bad News of a Different Kind  
Edward POV**

* * *

_Emily Mae Cullen. Emily Mae Cullen. _I had looping in my mind. My Daughter. My baby girl, Emily Mae Cullen. I soon realized I was daydreaming,and my boss was stood right behind me.

"Edward." He said. I spun my chair around to face him,

"Yes, Darren?"

"As you know, both the assitant managers have recently retired, and our sistering company has put forward two candidates for the positions," He began.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I wondered if maybe you would want to go for it?" He asked.

"Me? Well, sure it sounds like a great oppotunity." I smiled. "Who else is?" I asked.

"Lauren Mallory." He said. Suddenly what was meant to be good news seemed to turn into bad.

"Oh." I muttered.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. What do I- _we_ need to do?" I asked.

"You and Lauren need to prepare a sort of presentation of why you both would be perfect for the jobs." He explained.

"Prepare it _together_?" I asked. Praying inside the answer would be a straight no.

"Yes." He said. _Damn. _I thought.

As Darren walked away, I slammed my head onto the desk. I had to spend a week preparing a presentation with _her_. The woman who nearly ruined my life and all that came with it.

Of course, I decided to be professional about it, and not let any of that bother me. That was the past. I stood up and walked to her desk,

"Edward, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Darren has just told me about the... presentation." I answered, my voice low.

"Oh yeah. I'm so excited." She smiled. I knew it wasn't just because of the promotion.

"Mm, me too." I mumbled.

"I was think we could meet up for lunch, say... tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess we should _professionally_." I said.

"Right then, it's a date!" My eyes widened. Date. Did she have to use that word?

----

I arrived home to Bella, who looked so uncomfortable, Emily was ready to come out, she just refused to. Bella was just sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach, stroking it.

"Hi Love." I said, kissing her.

"Hey Edward." She sighed. She looked so tired.

"Still nothing, huh?" I asked, she shook her head. "Don't worry, it's not even the due date yet."

"It's next week Edward, I can't wait a week." She moaned, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You never know, she might come early." I said, switching the TV off.

"Maybe. I hope so." She whispered, and then yawned heavily.

"Come on, lets get to bed." I suggested, I felt her nod.

When we got into bed, Bella fell right to sleep. I couldn't sleep, though. I had this feeling that everything was too perfect, and that something bad as going to happen to us. I didn't dare think about what that bad thing could be.

The next day, I remembered I had that lunch with Lauren. I went in earlier than usual, to get most of my work done so I could go to the lunch and then leave to go home. I sat at my desk and looked at the photo of Bella and Caleb. I kind of hoped that Bella's waters would break now, any excuse not to go to lunch with Lauren. I shut my eyes for a few seconds.

"Edward?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and realised it was eleven thirty. I'd fallen asleep.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Edward, I booked the table for twelve." I turned and saw it was Lauren.

"Uh... OK, I'll be a minute." I croaked.

----

We arrived at the restaurant. The table was in the middle of the room, which was a good thing. We sat down and I buried my head in the menu, again, any excuse not the talk to her.

"Edward?" She asked,

"Yes?"

"Come on, talk to me." She asked again. I put the menu down.

"What about?" I asked, looking around the restaurant.

"Oh my god. You're embarrassed about being with me." She scoffed.

"Kind of." I admitted, "Come on, what would, say, Jasper think if she saw me with you?" I suggested.

"Does it matter?" She shrugged.

"Yes, Jasper would tell Alice, who would immediatley tell Bella." I began, "I don't want Bella to get upset, because of how close to having the baby she is."

Suddenly, I saw the waitress hovering above us. "Can I get you any drinks?"

"Uh... just water for me, thanks." I replied.

"A glass of white wine, please." Lauren said. The waitress nodded and went away.

I leant back and sighed. I looked back up again and saw Lauren staring at me. I tried ignoring it but she carried on, I leant forward to her.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I whispered.

She grabbed my hand, and held it in hers, "Edward, this is your last chance to be with me." She said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Lauren, no."

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

* * *

I parked up outside Emmett's house. He opened the door, kissing Rosalie before he left. He ran to my car and got in,

"So... what bar today?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"There's one in this restaurant, near where Edward works in fact." I replied, as I began driving.

"A restaurant?" He asked, I nodded. "It'll all be... posh stuff. Wine and Appletinis."

"Relax, Alice and I have been before."

We arrived at the restaurant. Emmett was first in, of course. We walked through the restaurant towards the bar enterance, but Emmett stopped me,

"What?" I asked.

"Edward and Bella are over there." He said, pointing over.

I saw Edward. But the woman he was with wasn't Bella, Bella was nine months pregnant, that woman looked... well... skinny.

"Emmett, that isn't Bella." I said.

"Then why are they holding hands?" He asked.

"I... don't know." I whispered. We both looked at each other and ran towards the door and to my car.

"Should we tell Bella?" Emmett asked, breathing heavily from running.

"Maybe Alice should, they are close after all." I suggested, Emmett nodded instantly.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

* * *

I sat on the couch. Caleb was playing on the floor with his toys, so I just watched TV. I couldn't do anything else, my back was under enough pressure as it was.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked on caller ID to find it was Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"_Oh my god Bella, thank god, you need to know._" She sounded worried.

"Alice, calm down, what is it?"

"_Jasper and Emmett saw Edward in a restaurant,_" She began.

"So?"

"_He was with Lauren, and they were... were holding hands._"

That instant, the door slammed. Edward. I put the phone down and went into the kitchen and began washing up, although my back was screaming at me now.

"Hi, Love." He called.

I scrubbed harder on a plate. I started feeling angry. He came in and kissed my head, I concentrated on the plate.

"So anyway, I went for lunch today," He began. Suddenly I felt furious. I gritted my teeth, but that didn't help.

"You fucking traitor, Edward!" I screamed, throwing a plate at him. It missed.

"Hey, hey. What the hell?"

"You liar, cheat! I fucking hate you!" I screamed again, crying.

"What have I done?" He asked.

"You know what you've done!" I sobbed.

"What?"

I threw another plate, "That skank, Lauren." I hated the sound of her name.

"Easy love, calm down. Nothing happened." He tried hugging me but I pushed him away.

"Alice would never lie to me." I whispered.

"Bella, she came on to me. She grabbed my hand, but I said no, I promise." He said.

"I don't know if I can trust you, anymore." I sobbed.

"You can. Bella, I love only you."

"Edward, I-" I suddenly felt Emily kick. They I felt my abdomen harden, and a gooey liquid go down my legs.

"Bella?" He asked.

I suddenly felt a surge of pain. Contractions. I screamed in unison with it. "Edward!"

* * *

**What a cliff hanger! Sorry for the swearing, by the way. The argument only worked with it.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love ESBMF x**


	9. Happy Arrival

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**I've made the chapters longer, my target word count being 2000+. **

* * *

_**"I get 1000 hugs, from 10,000 lightning bolts,"  
Owl City, Fireflies**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
Bella P.O.V**

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur. The argument from before was clearly forgotten. Edward got Caleb into the car, and then helped me into the front seat. We dropped Caleb off at Jacob's house, and of course he wanted to be there for me, too. But Edward convinced him to take care of Caleb. After that, we went straight to the hospital.

I sat on a chair in the waiting area whilst Edward went to the receptionist.

"Is Carlisle Cullen here?" He asked, the nurse shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's his day off today, I could page him for you, if you like?"

"Yes, do that." He said, "Could you get my girlfriend a room, please." He asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She smiled.

He immediatley came back to me. The contractions seemed to have stopped, but I knew this was it. Edward held my hand and had his arm around my shoulders, it made me feel safe. A nurse came over with a wheelchair, I sat in it, never letting go of Edward's hand.

I sat myself on the bed, with Edward's help. Just after, I had another contraction, again, I never let go of Edward's hand.

"Don't leave me, please." I whispered to him, he smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." He smiled, rubbing his hand against my cheek.

A nurse peeked her head around the door, "Dr Cullen is on his way." She told us.

"Thank you." Edward said.

----

Edward had called everyone else, they were on their way. Even Jacob had called a few times to check in. Edward had pulled up a chair to the bed, and didn't leave my side unless it was nessesary.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Yes, Love?" He answered, smiling.

"I'm sorry for throwing the plates at you." I said, laughing slightly as I said it.

He chuckled, too, and held my hand agan, "Don't be, I deserved it. I really should of told you about the lunch."

"No, you didn't deserve it-" I couldn't finish as another contraction came. I squeezed Edward's hand hard, making it turn red at his fingertips, "-I overreacted."

"You're scary when you're mad." He chuckled. "Especially when the plate throwing started."

"Sorry." I mouthed.

Just at that moment, Alice skipped in, with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett following. Alice hopped onto the edge of the bed, with an enormous grin of excitment on her face.

"Congratualtions, Bella!" She squealed.

"Alice, in case you haven't noticed, Emily hasn't been born yet." Edward said. She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Yes, I know that." She grinned. "How is everything?" She asked.

"Well, I'm having a baby." Straight after was a contraction. I grabbed the nearest thing I could, then realizing it was Emmett's shirt, "Sorry." I whispered.

"S'okay. Bella." He chuckled.

Emmett and Rosalie went to get some dinner, whilst Jasper and Alice waited outside. My contractions were getting closer together, and I knew that meant I should be giving birth soon, hopefully. Again, Edward never left. Suddenly, Edward's phone rang, it was Jacob. He'd probably called at least ten times. Edward spoke to him for a few minutes, then passed the phone to me.

"Hi Jake." I said, smling uncontrollably.

"_Hey Bells, how are you doing?_"

"Well, in pain, but I'm good all the same." I chuckled.

"_Look, if there's anything I can do, please tell me._"

"You're taking care of my son, what more could I ask, how is he anyway?" I asked.

"_Well he-_" There was a pause, "_He wants to speak to you, he keeps trying to steal the phone,_" He chuckled.

"OK,"

"_Ma-_" I smiled, Caleb's little voice always made me smile.

"Hi honey. I miss you." I said. I looked at Edward, who was smiling, too.

"_Jay, Jay!_" He squealed.

I chuckled. "Yes, Jay."

"_I guess I'll put him for his nap now, I'll leave you and Edward in peace._" He chuckled.

"OK... Bye Jake."

I handed the phone to Edward, who spoke to Jake for a few minutes again, then put the phone away. I had another contaction, they were definatley getting closer together, and the nurse had told me I was seven centimetres dialated.

"Where is everyone now?" I asked, Edward came and sat on the bed.

"Emmett and Jasper are now in the cafeteria, and Rose and Alice are at a small shopping centre, only a few minutes away from here." He told me, stroking my arm.

"What about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're here, in the cafeteria with Emmett and Jasper." He added. "Why are you panicking Love?"

"I'm not, I'm just... distracting myself, to pass the time."

"Do you want anything?" He asked, "A magazine..."

"No, no. I'm OK, I have you." I smiled. "Do you remember when Caleb was born?"

"How could I forget? You nearly bit my head off shouting at me." He chuckled.

"A year ago, we were still at school." I whispered. "A year ago since Charlie-" I sighed.

"It's OK, you don't have to talk about it."

I smiled, but it vanished when yet another contraction came. They were getting stronger. Edward held my hand again, until it was over. The nurse came in again,

"Well, you're ten centimetres," She began, "Let's get you preped."

"Don't leave." I whispered to Edward, he nodded slowly.

"Of course I won't."

The nurse wheeled in a cot, and I saw Alice and Rose's faces, both with large grins, before the nurse shut the door.

"When I say push, I want you give me you're strongest push, OK?" I nodded slowly, tightening my grip on Edward's hand. "Push." And I did. So hard I swear I heard Edward yelp slightly.

"Stop." The nurse said. I was exhausted now.

"Well done, Love." Edward smiled, "You really don't know your own strength." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I tried to laugh.

"OK Bella." The nurse began. "And... push." I did it again, screaming as I did. I stopped and realized that through the screaming I'd began crying.

"You're doing great, Bella." Edward said, stroking my forehead, and moving some hair from my face.

"One more push, Bella." The Nurse said,

"I can't. I'm too tired." I whimpered, Edward gripped my hand.

"Come on Love, one more push and Emily's out in the world." He encouraged, I nodded and propped myself up.

"And, push!" I gave this one my all. I thought of Emily as I did, Caleb's little sister, mine and Edward's daughter. I was caught up in the pushing, I didn't realize the small cry Emily gave out.

"It's a girl." The nurse annouced. _Well duh! We've been calling her Emily for the whol time we've been here. _I thought.

I sat up slightly, catching a glimpse of her. The Nurse wrapped her up in a pink blanket, and handed her over to me. At that moment, my whole world was complete. Emily was now sleeping, but her face was just beautiful. I didn't know Edward was there until he breathed out a 'Wow'. I turned my head to look at him, and then I looked at Emily again.

"Isn't she something, our little princess." Edward whispered.

"I know." I replied. She didn't look real, she looked like a small baby doll. I ran my finger gently down her face, she didn't even flinch.

"Should I let them in?" Edward asked.

"Go on, I bet they can't wait to see they're niece."

Edward went to the door, and opened it. I saw Alice's face instantly. She skipped in, holding a large bag. She put it down and peeked over my shoulder.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "She's adorable."

I then saw Rosalie, "Congratulations, you two." She grinned, peeking over Alice's shoulder "She's tiny."

"I know." I smiled.

"Mini-Me." Alice chuckled

"Oh, dear god!" Emmett joked. Jasper laughed, too.

"Ha ha, Emmett." Alice frowned, but Emmett just burst into laughter again.

After they'd all left, Edward called Jacob and told him to bring Caleb up. I decided to get some sleep, all that pushing would wear anyone out. And it would give Edward a chance to hold Emily for the first time.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

* * *

Both Bella and Emily were now sleeping soundly. They looked so much a like, it was scary. Every movement I made I tried to be careful and gentle, so I didn't wake Emily and Bella up. I gazed into Emily's slumbering face, and smiled. My daughter.

"I love you, Emily Mae Cullen." I whispered. It was good to finally put the name to her face.

I suddenly heard a 'shh' come from outside the room. I looked up and saw Jacob stood holding Caleb at the door. I smiled.

"Hi Edward." Jacob whispered, walking forward with Caleb, who looked curiously at the small person in my arms.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled. "This is Emily."

Jacob looked down at Emily and his eyes lit up. "Aw look at her," He bent down "Hey, Cutie."

I looked at Caleb, who was till trying to figure out who Emily was. I handed Emily to Jacob, and lifted Caleb up onto my knee, and hugged him tightly.

"Caleb, that's you're little sister, Emily." I said to him. I looked at me, "You're a big brother."

"Oh, hi Jake." We both looked up and saw Bella wide awake. Caleb reached his small arms out the Bella.

I lifted Caleb up onto the bed, and he crawled up and into Bella's arms. After they'd hugged, Jacob handed Emily to Bella, and Caleb looked at Emily with wide eyes.

"This is your sister." Bella told Caleb, ruffing his hair with her free arm.

"E." He smiled. I was guessing he was referring to Emily.

I watched as Caleb put his hand on Emily's cheek. He was going to be Emily's hero, I just knew it, her protecter. I felt Jacob put hishand on my shoulder.

"Congrats, man." He whispered. I smiled. "Your family."

"Yeah." I said, looking at Bella, Caleb and Emily. "My family. My perfect, wonderful family." I said tearfully.

* * *

**Emily Mae Cullen :D **

**Noth finished, I promise you. There is LOADS yet to come with this story. :P**

**Liked? Loved? Review?**

**XxESBMFxX**


	10. Sleeping Like a Baby? Yeah Right

**Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human.**

**The pushchair is a double one, link on profile.**

* * *

**_"I got your e-mails, you just don't get females now do you,"  
Pixie Lott, Cry Me Out_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sleeping Like a Baby? Yeah Right.  
Bella P.O.V**

* * *

Sleep. That's all Edward and I wanted. Of course, Emily _wouldn't._ She slept through the day, no problems at all, then it came to night, she was wide awake. The maximum time of sleep Edward and I would get a night was five minutes, ten if we were lucky.

Obviously we took it in turns to go to her, so the other one of us could get some sleep, well, shut our eyes, anyway.

Edward had just climbed back into bed after cooing Emily back to sleep. He took a big sigh and then fell back onto the pillow. It was like we were waiting for her to wake up.

3, 2, 1...

A cry came from the baby monitor. This time, it was my turn. I dragged myself out of bed, and shuffled my feet along. I made it into her room without collapsing.

"Shh, it's OK Emily, Momma's here." I whispered to her, laying her head on my shoulder carefully. Luckily she stopped crying pretty quick. I gently put her back in her cot.

I dragged myself back into the bedroom, and couldn't make it into bed, I just fell onto the bed, crushing Edward's legs.

"Ow!" He cried, I cringed hoping it didn't wake Emily up.

"Idiot." I slurred. My eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up again by Emily's cry. I lifted my head and looked at the clock. Two-Thirty AM.

It was going to be a long night.

----

By the morning, Edward and I had probably at least thirty minutes of sleep each. Luckily, both of us were off work, for maternity and paternity leave, so we were releaved to be able to sleep in, or sleep all day.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I flopped my arm onto the nightstand and searched for my phone, when I found it I pressed answer.

"Mmm." I moaned.

"_Morning, Bella. Listen, I'll be over in five minutes. Love ya'_" She hung up.

It took me a few seconds for it to hit me. Five minutes.

"Awww!" I groaned. I sat up and got out of bed.

I went to the mirror and was shocked. My eyes were red and had deep black circles under them. I looked hideous. Good, maybe Alice will stay away. The doorbell rang, so I went downstairs, only to hear Emily cry, again.

"I'll go." Edward slurred to me, like me, dragging himself out of bed, and shuffling his feet along to get to her room.

I opened the door, and cringed at the sunlight.

"Hi Bel- Oh." She paused. "You look... uh..."

I leant against the door frame, fighting off the sleep. "A mess?" I croaked.

"Tired. She still not sleeping?" She asked.

I wanted to say 'Obviously', but instead I said "Nope, and neither are _we_." I wiped my eyes to wake me up more. "Come in." I said.

Alice skipped in and sat on the couch. I followed and curled up in the armchair, still fighting off the sleep.

"So, I-" She stopped as Emily cried again.

"Is it bad when you want to throw your baby out of the window when she cries?" I yawned.

"Yes, Bella, it is." Alice frowned. "How's Caleb doing?"

"He sleeps. _He _doesn't need to get up every five minutes." I snapped. Wow, I was cranky. "Sorry." I yawned again.

"I understand. I'm guessing Caleb was the opposite?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, he was. He slept all night."

I heard footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. It was an exhausted looking Edward, carrying Caleb downstairs. Alice looked at me, then at Edward.

"Hi Al-" He yawned. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Edward." She said, smiling apologetically.

Caleb crawled over to me, clapped and smiled. Lucky guy. I lifted him onto my knee and let him play with my hair, I mean my birds nest. Edward slumped next to Alice, grabbing a pillow and putting it behind his head.

"Help us, Alice." Edward groaned.

"I wish I could." She whispered.

"Have her." He muttered.

"Edward, that's your daughter you're talking about!" I scolded Edward, he just shut his eyes. "You can't sleep if I can't!"

"Why don't I take Emily and Caleb out for a few hours, give you guys a chance to catch up on some sleep?" Alice suggested.

"Edward? What do you think? Edward?" I asked, Alice patted him. He was sleeping.

"Asshole." I muttered, Alice chuckled. "Sure, Alice. Take them to your house if you like." I said.

Alice grinned. "Great. I'll bring them back at, say... four thirty?" I nodded silently.

I stood up and went upstairs to get Emily, who was now sleeping! I handed her to Alice, who went into mother-mode (Alice style). I packed Emily's bottles and diapers into a baby bag, and hooked it onto Alice's shoulder.

When we got downstairs, I slowly set up the pushchair and fastened Emily in, then Caleb into the front of it. I kissed them both, and let Alice out. When she'd gone, I locked the door, and collapsed onto the couch, and shut my eyes. Finally, sleep.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V**

* * *

Poor Edward and Bella. No sleep at all, they must be exhausted. Caleb pointed at random things in the surroudings, I just told him what they were. Emily was sleeping, which I think is a miracle.

I reached the house, to find Jasper's car. A day off. I opened the door, and saw him watching TV.

"Hi Jazz." I called, he muted the TV and stood up.

"Hey Babe." He looked down at a smiling Caleb.

"Edward and Bella needed sleep, badly, so we have Caleb and Emily for a few hours." Jasper smiled and lifted Caleb out.

"Hungry?" He asked Caleb, he squealed. "Come on then." Jasper smiled, then looked at me, "I'll go give him some breakfast." I nodded.

I carefully lifted Emily from the pushchair and into the bassinet that we had. She looked like an angel. I sat down and turned on the TV, immediately turning down the volume.

She suddenly stirred, the cried. I lifted her out and rocked her.

"Shh." I repeated to her.

Eventually she fell asleep again. I relaxed back into the couch, and began switching between channels. After about ten minutes, Emily was crying again. I lifted her out, and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I see what Edward and Bella mean." I whispered.

Again, I put her back in the bassinet. Every few minutes she cried. Jasper came in with Caleb eventually, he let Caleb play with the TV remote, whilst he and I hovered near the bassinet.

We'd just got her back to sleep, and we relaxed. Caleb had the remote, so we watched him play with it. Suddenly, Emmett burst through the front door.

"Hey everyone!" He bellowed.

"Emmett!" Jasper and I said together. We instantly had our eyes back on Emily, who was crying again.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Feel sorry for Edward and Bella? I got the no sleep experiance from my Auntie and Uncle. **

**Review, maybe? **

**x x ESBMF x x**


	11. Firing Line

**_Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human._**

**A/N: Heyy. Sorry I haven't been updating, you see I have been bombarded with homework and coursework (I blame English and Spanish!)**

**My beta, I thank-you again for helping me with the storyline **

**Anyway, back to the story. It's set a week later, and no, Emily has got no illness involving sleep or breathing or whatever else there was.**

* * *

**_"Your arms are lovely, Yellow and rose, Your back's a meadow, Covered in snow."  
Sea Wolf, The Violet Hour_**

* * *

Chapter 11: Firing Line.  
Bella P.O.V

* * *

Emily had finally got into the habit of sleeping at night. Occasionally, she cried at night, but that was for feeding and diaper changing. Edward had started work again, but had began with short hours, and as Emily gets older, he will increase the hours.

I woke Emily to feed her. She wasn't fussy anymore about me waking her up, because she sleeps at night now. I sat her on my knee, and fed her. Caleb sometimes held the bottle to feed her. Alice and Rosalie were coming over today, Rosalie wanted to give me Emily's present, as she'd forgotten when she was born.

Caleb tapped my shoulder, and grinned at me. "You want to hold her?" I asked him, he nodded with his big dimples and teeth smile. He sat down on the couch, and held his arms up. I placed her gently on his knee, and he wrapped his arms around his sister, protectively. "Be careful with her, she's very delicate." I whispered to him, he nodded.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I bolted up and skipped to answer it. Rosalie had a big smile on her face, "Where's my niece and nephew?" She grinned, I chuckled and let them both in.

She handed me the gift bag and sat next to Caleb, who put his finger to his mouth, indicating to Rosalie to be quiet. She chuckled and mirrored him.

"Open it, then." Rose encouraged. I smiled and tore the celotape that was sealing it. Inside was a small baby pajama set for Emily, obviously it was pink. And for Caleb there was a toy car, one identical to Edward's, in fact.

"Aw, thanks Rose." I smiled.

"No problem." She replied.

Rosalie was next to hold Emily, only with Caleb's watchful eye. It was really cute, he was the perfect big brother. Alice and Rosalie left a few hours later, so I put Emily down for her nap, and let Caleb play with some of his toys.

* * *

Edward P.O.V

* * *

I sat lazily at my desk, spinning my pen in circles over and over again. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, but I saw Lauren walking into Darren's office. This attracted the attention of many people, including me. I couldn't lip read, but I watched their expressions carefully, I didn't look good. She exited the office, and everyone fell back onto their chairs, acting like they saw or heard nothing. Lauren looked furious. She went to her desk and began packing her stuff away forcefully, muttering things to herself angrily. She'd been fired.

"Lauren?" I asked cautiously.

She looked up, "What?" She snapped.

"What happened it there?"

"You really want to know?" She asked, and then scanned the room. "I guess you all want to know, huh?" She shouted, everyone looked at her. "I was fired!" She announced, just as she finished packing her things up.

I decided to follow her, I wanted to know what had happened. She scowled and held the box close to her chest, and entered the elevator, I made it in time.

"Lauren, what the hell happened in there?" I asked,

"I was fired, Edward." She reminded me.

"I know that, but why?" I asked again.

She sighed, "Darren said he'd been watching _us_, and said that he didn't like the conflict between us in the office."

"Why you, though?"

"Apparantly, I was causing it all." She said, I shrugged.

"Well, you kind of were, I mean you were always coming onto me." I didn't think that helped, but it was true.

She was close to tears now, "You don't get it, do you?" She began, "Without this job, I- My life is over." She cried.

"It's a crap office job." I said in confusion.

"No, no. I needed the money for rent. My landlord is an asshole and he'll kick me out if I don't pay it, and you know how long it'll take to get another job."

"Wel-"

The elevator door opened, and Lauren walked forward, way ahead of me. I caught up to her in the parking lot, when she was loading her stuff into the back. I decided not to say anything, and watched her drive away.

I headed back inside, but stopped when I heard a scream, then the cry of a baby...

* * *

Bella P.O.V

* * *

I woke Emily up after a few hours. I was going to surprise Edward, by meeting him after work. As always, Emily didn't moan or shuffle when I fastened her into the pushchair.

Caleb sat in the front half of the pushchair, and Emily was in the back.

It wasn't a long way to Edward's office, just a few streets away. I got into the car park, and headed to the enterance. I started crossing the road, and saw a car speeding towards us. The driver wasn't concentrating, and I didn't have time to run. Instead, I pushed the pushchair out of the way of the car, before I was hit and flew over the car roof.

The last thing I heard was Caleb screaming...

* * *

Edward P.O.V

* * *

I recognized the cry as Caleb. I ran outside, and saw Lauren's car skid to a stop, and she got out. I saw the pushchair with Emily and Caleb in it.

I ran over to them, and realized who Lauren had hit. Bella.

I pulled the pushchair over to Bella, who was lying lifeless on the concrete. I looked at Lauren, who was panicking.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't looking and she just appeared and-"

"Lauren, call an ambulance now!" I ordered, looking down at Bella.

* * *

**Oh My God! I'm angry too. I'll update soon :)**

**Review?**


	12. Devastation

**_Summary: (1 Year later). Edward and Bella have now graduated from school, and have their own place, so now they can finally be a proper family with Caleb. Bella falls pregnant again and finds out that Lauren Mallory has started work at Edward's office. Will it be a happy ending, or will Lauren separate them once more? All Human._**

**A/N: Heyy. Me again (obviously). I've noticed I've only had 55 Reviews, and the story has had like 100+ hits per chapter. You people, review, please!**

**The story's playlist will be on a website (piczo) I'll make soon.**

**Anyway, back to the story. Bella's been run over by Lauren! O.M.G**

* * *

**_"I'm obsessed with the mess that's America."  
Marina and the Diamonds, Hollwood_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Devastation  
Edward P.O.V**

* * *

Bella looked lifeless. I held her whilst waiting for the ambulance to arrive, receiving and ignoring all apologies from Lauren, who paced continuously. When the ambulance arrived, they loaded her onto it, allowing me, Emily and Caleb to be in the back with her.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the paramedic, who was injecting Bella with something.

"I don't know at the moment, I'm sorry." She replied.

We arrived at the hospital, I was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. I explained everything to him, including the part about Lauren being fired. Every last detail, and let Esme take Caleb and Emily. I began following the doctors as they pushed Bella into a room, but I was stopped by a nurse,

"I'm afraid you can't come in here." She told me.

"But she-- I need to be with her." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I stepped back and sat down on a chair, watching the Nurses and Doctors work over her. I felt useless. I felt helpless. She was lying there, probably bleeding to death on a gurney and all I could do was sit and watch it happen. I asked Carlisle if he would go in too, but he couldn't because of some policy of not being able to treat family members.

It seemed like forever, waiting for good news or bad. It worried me when they pulled in some machinery. Suddenly, a Doctor came out, I bolted out of my chair.

"Mr Cullen?" He asked, I nodded.

"Is she okay?" I asked, studying his face.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we're going to remove her her spleen because it sustained too much damage. However, we can't locate her internal bleed, but Mr Cullen, we won't give up." He told me, I nodded and attempted to smile.

He went back into the room, where I saw them prepping her for the operation. Carlisle came through the doors,

"What's going on?" He asked.

"They have to remove her spleen." I whispered, without lifting my head.

----

I wasn't allowed in the surgery, so instead I sat outside. Carlisle talked me through it, but it didn't make it any better. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 11:30 at night. Esme had taken Caleb and Emily home, so I could stay here.

The operation wasn't very long, an hour or so. A surgeon told me it would take an hour for the anesthetic to wear off. I sat in her room, watching her breathe slowly, with the sound of the heart monitor behind me.

Beep, Beep, Beep...

I suddenly saw Bella's fingers flinch, which made me sit up in my chair. They did it again, and again.

"Bella?" I asked, her eyes flickered. "Love, it's Edward."

Her eyes opened slowly, and they searched the room, until they met my eyes. She smiled weakly.

"Edward." She croaked. I stroked her hand.

"Hi Love."

"What-- What happened?" She asked.

"Lauren ran you over." I told her, I saw the panic in her eyes.

"Oh no. How are Caleb and Emily, were they hit too--" The heart monitor raced, and beeped out of control.

"Shh, Love, they're fine, Esme took them home." I calmed her, she relaxed.

"I--" Carlisle peeked into the room. "Carlisle?"

"Can I speak to you, Edward?" He asked, I nodded.

"Of course." I told him. "I won't be a minute, Love."

I followed Carlisle out to the corridor. He turned to me, "I see she's awake." He smiled. I nodded. This wasn't the only reason he wanted to speak to me, he would of told me with Bella.

"Uh, yeah." I said. "This isn't the only reason, is it?"

"You and Bella weren't planning on having anymore children, were you?" He asked.

"Well, we talked about it occasionally, but Bella's on the pill now-- why are you asking me this?" I asked.

He sighed. "As you know, Bella had her spleen removed, but they couldn't locate her internal bleeding." I nodded, "They found it. It was her uterus, but it so damaged that they had to remove that, too."

A Hysterectomy?

My eyes welled up. "She can't... have children?" Carlisle shook his head.

* * *

**Bella can't have babies anymore :O **

**Thanks beta for helping me again :D**

**Review! **


	13. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I haven't been on this account in... o.h, ages :) I was pre-occupied with my other account (Annie Cullen xx), sorry. Anyway, I was thinking of maybe re-starting 'Our Heartache', because I've seen a lot of reviews that aren't happy with the hystorectamy scenario, and I understand, you're all entitled to your opinions, and I appreciate you being honest.

But another idea I had was to start another fanfic I had the idea for, its from my other account's poll, called 'Say It's Over' (based on the N-Dubz song, title and all), here's it's summary:

_Some relationships lose their spark. Some didn't have one to begin with. Ever wondered what Bella would say to Edward if she realized she liked someone else? In Eclipse, before graduation._

Give it a think, and feed back to me in a review :)

Love Annie xx


	14. Author's Note II

**Hey:)**

OK, due to severe writer's block with this story I feel I have to re-start it to change the storyline a bit to help with the writer's block, and I realize how unhappy you guys were about Bella's hysterectomy, I saw this wasn't very realistic as it's unlikely to happen. I know this may disappoint some of you but with the amazing response to **_Stop and Stare _**I thought I would. Now I plan to publish the first chapter a bit after Stop and Stare is complete (I don't know when that will be yet).

And, I'm sorry but the new version shall be better. I promise.

Lots of Love,

Annie x


End file.
